


30 days of the Winchester-Novaks

by Kileykao



Series: The tales of the Winchester-Novaks [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABCs, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baseball, De-Aged Adam Milliagn, De-Aged Gabriel, De-Aged Sam Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Kansas City Royals, Letters, Lists, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Texting, a lot of people are mention in this, cause their not in it, i really dont know, meomeries, school writing, they arent tagged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileykao/pseuds/Kileykao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 straight days of the Winchester-Novak's.<br/>And their messed up family</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One: Sick Days

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I haven't posted a Winchester-Novak fic in a while, so here ya go... 
> 
> find me on Tumblr:  
> Cas-Blue-Eyes.Tumblr.com

A month after the Winchester-Novak' s move into their new house Castiel gets sick. He spends three days in bed completely avoiding the three youngsters. On the fourth day Dean catches the cold too. Both of them are stuck in bed with three youngster to take care of. So they call Bobby, he takes the kids for the next three days as both of them get better.

Though on the fourth day that when Adam fell sick. They took the youngest of their three children back from Bobby to get him better. That's when Gabriel got sick shortly followed by Sam. Dean and Cas had a house full of sick children and had no idea what to do.

It took 12 days after Cas first got sick to get all three children back to their cheerful and loud selves. But the first thing the family did after everyone and their Bobby was back to themselves was get Ice cream. The kind with rainbow sprinkles and crunches made from oreo cookies.


	2. Day 2: Waves and Sand

For Sam's tenth birthday they went to the beach. They drove threw the night to get to the South Carolina shore to do something that none of the three kids have done before. The beach was something new for them so they thought it would be fun for the middle child's birthday. They spent the day on the beach, the three children not daring to take a step into the water. They would go down and run away from the waves as they came up to their feet daring to get them wet.

The children on the second day wanted to go into the water that was just barely warm in the middle of May for Sammy's birthday. Adam was the most scared as they dragged their parents down to the waters edge and dared them to come in. The ran into the water, wanting to brave the waves. The went into the water just up to Adam's shoulders and at Gabe's hip. So not that far in. The children wouldn't dare to farther into the crystal clear water, because as the youngest said to Castiel 'There could be sharks'. Their Father's helped them jump over the waves one by until they wanted to go farther out.

But by then it was time to go back to South Dakota.

A Land of calm lakes and swimming pools.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr:  
> Cas-Blue-Eyes.com


	3. Day three: Baseball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late  
> I'm late  
> I'm late

Adam was the only one of the Winchester-Novak's to play a sport. Adam, like his brothers and Dean (Not so much Castiel, he never really got it) all loved www watching baseball, the Royals, and when Adam turned seven he begged Cas and Dean to sign him up for t-ball.

So they did. They signed him up and he was a good player. He never gave up on the sport either. Like Sam with soccer (way to much running.) or Gabe with Basketball (I'm to short). 

Adam played all threw high school, Adam even got a full scholarship to collagen on his sport skill. 

And when he was drafted number one over all to the Royals, he thanked his love for Baseball on Dean.  
Way back at the first Royals game when he was barely Six and he saw the Royals beat the Giants who won the world series the year before 11-0.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late.   
> Yell at me on tumblr  
> Cas-blue-eyes.tumblr.com


	4. Day four: Cousins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me at Cas-Blue-eyes.tumblr.com

Mike and Luke are the best cousin anyone can ask for. 

That why when Gabriel ran away he ran to them.  
Or why when Sam wanted to leave South Dakota for Law school but was scared to tell his Family, he told them first.   
Like when Adam ran away from home when he was 18, he ran to them too. 

Adam running away isn't like Gabe's story.   
Adam was scared. Just like Gabe you could say. But Gabe was scared about what he did.   
Adam was 18, and the only one of the Winchester-Novak's still living at home. 

He ran away because he was scared to the nest. 

Adam had just found out about his scholarship and was scared to leave his Daddy and Papa. 

He ran away. 

Though it wasn't as easy as it was for Gabe.   
He ran to his Grandpa's house, where he knew his cousins wouldn't be.   
But that's ok. 

Because he knew they would be home in a matter of hours, it was almost Christmas. 

 

All he had to do is wait...


	5. Day 5: Cats

When Gabriel was 8, Sam 6 and Adam five they came home one day from school with a box full of kittens. The kittens were all different colors, some were brown some orange, some with strips other without. And there were 12 of them. They said a man gave them the box for free if they would take good care of the them. Castiel found the Kittens cute, but Dean knew that 12 little Kittens would be a hassle. They soon told their boys that they could only keep one of the little kittens. And they would find good homes for the other 11. 

Find homes for 11 kittens wasn't the problem.

The problem was that the three boy wouldn't let them go. 

But soon their were only two left.   
Gabe named one that was orange with brown strips, Junior. (When Dean and Cas asked why he was named Junior Gabe said because his father's name was Senor)  
and Adam had named the other. The only white cat of the litter. They name the cat Snowball. 

And the best part of this short story is that they wouldn't let them go.   
They told their parent that they would feed them and take care of them and everything. 

So that is the story of how The Winchester-Novak's got two pet cats.


	6. Day 6 Fandoms

Gabriel is the biggest nerd in the family. He loves to read books and fanfictions about different things like John Green and Harry Potter, and Carver Edland books. But he just like Adam and Sam like Harry Potter the most.   
They love the way that their wizards and witches that fly threw the sky on brooms sticks and trying to catch snitches.   
Though it does bother Dean and Cas that they like the Witches and Wizards so much.   
But to them it amazing.   
The week after Gabe turned 18 Dean and Cas took him Adam and Sam to Orlando. Where in Universal studios they have the Wizarding World of Harry Potter.   
And they loved every moment of it.


	7. Day 7: ABC's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me at Cas-Blue-eyes.tumblr.com   
> for being late

A- is for **Adam**

B- is for Grandpa  **Bobby**

C- is for **Crowley**

D- is for **Daddy**

E- is for **Ellen**

F- is for **Family**

G- is for **Grandpa** Chuck (and **Gabe** )

H- is for **Home**

I- is for **I** Love You

J- is for **Jo**

K- is for **Kisses**

L- is for **Luke**

M- is for **Mike**

N- is for Winchester- **Novak**

O- is for **Opening** up

P- is for **Papa**

Q- is for **Quizzes,** Tests and Reports

R- is for Kanas City  **Royals**

S- is for **Sammy**

T- is for **Three** Winchester-Novak Children

U- is for **United**

V-is for **Veteran**

W- is for **Winchester-** Novak 

X- is for **X-Ray**

Y- is for being **Young** Again

Z-is for Catching some **ZZZ's**


	8. Day 8: Alfie

Dear Luke,

Alfie is a strange boy.

Not that he's weird or anything, but he's strange.

He is younger than Adam by a few months, and yet his my best friend. Why bother to be friends with me. I mean really what's so great about me. But Alfie is my Best Friend and their nothing that can be done about it its not even like I want anything to be done about. Alfie's a great kid, and he's been my best friend for years. We were just kids when we met, Luke. He wasn't even seven yet, barely six and a half. And he's had a tough life too you know, Luke. His Mom and Dad died when he was a little kid, a baby even. Long before I met him. He thinks I'm the coolest person ever.

How do I tell him I'm really not?

You know Luke how I hate to be called Gabbie? Well that's because that's what Alfie calls me. He always has, and he always will. It kinda like how Mike is the only person who can call you Luci, and only you can call him Mikey. I really don't like when people call me Gabbie, I haven't since I can remember, but Luke, when Alfie calls me Gabbie it doesn't bother me. It's I don't know, it seems right when he does it. And he doesn't do it to make fun of me, or to make me mad (like you and Mike). He does it with this sweet voice that he only uses when his talking to or about me. And Luke I really don't mind.

Luke I'm 24, I've never had a real relationship, other than Kali of course, but she doesn't really count. She made fun of me and Sammy and Adam. I was the first person he came to two years ago when his Grandma died the week after he started collage. I've watched this little boy who idolized me become a teenager and now a 20 year old man. But you know Luke, I still see him as that six year old me who found me at the playground. His not though, his all grown up. I seems like it was just yesterday that I was a 10 year old boy giving six and a half year old Alfie lollypops on the playground watching Sammy beat all the adults at chess, and Adam playing like the seven year old he was.

Now Sammy's 22 in law school, his going to be a Lawyer, a big ass fancy lawyer.

And Adam is 21, Little Adam can drink can you believe that. I mean he was the baby (Alfie too) and his going to play baseball with the Royals.

And then there's Alfie. Little Alfie whose 20 years old now. his in collage to be a doctor.

And look at me. I'm 24 years old telling my older cousin about how I can get Alfie out of my head. I'm 24 I've never been in a relationship before, and I'm stuck thinking about a boy who is four years younger than me. A boy I just about raised. This is strange. Luke I need your help big time.

Next time your in Kanas City give me a call and you can help out, ok?

I could really use it Luke.

Thanks for reading my long letter about how I ~~Love~~ like Alfie.

From,

Gabriel Winchester-Novak

PS

Maybe you can write me back.


	9. Day 9: A letter to Gabe

Gabe,

You are a 24 year old man.  
Just ask the kid out already you clearly are in love with him just ask him out already.  
and trust me kid, Alfie likes you too.  
Take him to the movies and out to dinner.

Tell me how it goes  
Luke


	10. Day 10: Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is soooo late my family just moved to a new state and I haven't had time to write a new chapter of the this.  
> Im sorry:-(

Dear Adam,  
I know that your busy with collage, and I know that I see you almost every day and yet I writing this in a letter in not telling you to your face. I guess this way if you don't think feel the same as me we can pretend I never wrote this letter and just be friends as always. But Adam there is something that I have to tell you. I'm in love with you. I'm so in love with you. I've been in love with you since we were little I think. Since that first I gave you a lollypop on the playground when we were kids. Because Adam since we were that small, and we were like the kids from Narnia, I couldn't see my life without you. You were always we there.   
I asked Luke about this the other day. He told me to man up, that I'm 24 years old and I need to do this. On Thursday August 31 2029, meet me at the Freeway Café by the park we use to go to as kids.  
I hope to see you there   
Your Gabbie


	11. Day 11: Collage Writing

Alfie Samson  
Free Write   
Somewhere along the line growing up I fell in love with my best friend. I really don't know when but I did. His name is Gabriel Winchester-Novak. I meet him on the playground by my house in my hometown. He is four years older then me and that day that I meet him he was watching his Younger brothers Sammy and Adam. That day in the park. That day I meet the three Winchester-Novak boys is the day my life truly started. We went on adventures threw the town as we all got older. Gabriel used to give me candy when I was having a bad day (even on good days he would magically pull a lollypop out of his pockets). And somewhere along the line I fell in love with him. I meet his Parents too. There the greatest parents you could ever ask for their names are Dean and Castiel. And the two of them love each other so much. His cousin are great too. Their names are Michael, like the Archangel, and Lucifer, like the angel not the devil. Gabbie has a great Family I could never have a family like that. I really don't know when but growing somewhere in between now and when I was 4 and a half on that dumb playground I fell in love.


	12. ships that ship it self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships that Sammy Adam and Gabe ship
> 
> I don't know man

"Stucky"  
"Stony"  
"Science Bro."  
"Johnlock"  
"Sterek"  
"Janto"  
"Jack and the The Doctor"  
"That's not a ship name!!!"  
"Its a ship..."  
"Fine, Darcy/Steve/Bucky."  
"That's no fair that a three way...."  
"How 'bout Destiel!"  
"...."


	13. Day 13

Supernatural ABCs (or things that the Winchester-Novak Children don't know are real)  
By Dean and Castiel Winchester-Novak

A- is for the Angel Castiel once was.  
B- is for Bobby, because he was Dean's real father.  
C- is for the Croataon Virus that once threated our world.  
D- is for the Dragons that our three children love to draw, which we know are real.  
E- is Enochian the language of the Angel of the Lord, a language which Castiel still knows is real.  
F- is for Fairies that count the grains of sugar and salt.  
G- is for the Ghouls that killed Adam the very first time.  
H- is for the Hell Hounds, which killed Dean and sent him to Hell.  
I- is for Iron for defense.  
J- is for Jody Mills the Sheriff of Sioux Falls, South Dakota, who is a hunter when she has the chance.  
K- is the Killing that The Two Of Us, Dean and Castiel, did to save the world.  
L- is for the Lucifer that went into the pit, who was hell bent on killing Michael.  
M- is for Mary Winchester, the three boys grandma that died when Sam was 6 months old the first time.  
N- is for Novak, the name that we took from poor Jimmy Novak, who gave up his body for Castiel.  
O- is for the Odin and the Titian Gods that kidnapped Me and Sam only to be killed by Lucifer.  
P- is for the Phoenix who died way back in 1861, in the old days.  
Q- is for the Questions that Sam asked growing up about why John was gone.  
R- is for all the Reapers in the world, who reap souls, and work under himself.  
S- is for Sam Winchester of the past, the famous hunter and true vessel of Lucifer.  
T- is for Time that I will not spend with Sam as his older brother, but as his father, who is honorable, unlike me.  
U- is for Uriel, the dick of Angel who was trying to brake the seal to free the Devil.  
V- is for Valentines day, a day in which cupid and true love really does exist.  
W- is for the Windigo that me and Sammy killed right after Jess died (with a little help of where to find him from John).  
X- is for all the X-Rays me and Sam Should of gotten as children but didn't, because it would of blown our cover.  
Y- is for Your New Lives, that came to be because raised you from the Pit, and gave you a second life.  
Z- is for the Angel Zach, who is an even bigger dick than Uriel, Zachariah who sent me to 2014, the year we are in now to try and make me the vessel of Michael. 

You three, the Winchester-Novak Children will never read this because we're burning when were done. You three are Lucky. Lucky, Love and supported by everyone in our family. I don't want you three to ever know about this, what are lives were really like before we adapted you. Because it wasn't good, it wasn't how we told you, and it wasn't happy.  
So you three live your 'new' lives to the fullest. Because you deserve this 'New' live. And you deserve to live Happily ever After.

Dean Winchester-Novak


	14. Day 14;

Texts between brother

Group Message: Friday- June 24- 6pm

Sam: I'm Locked out.

**Gabe: Hi Locked out! I'm Gabe**

_Adam: How's your day going Locked out?_

Sam: This isn't funny guys! I don't have a key to get in the house!

_Adam: Well why don't you?_

Sam: because I left them on the kitchen table this morning Adam!

**Gabe: Well go next door.**

_Adam: Or hike it down to Uncle Bobby's_

Sam: So helpful thanks guys!

**Gabe: Your welcome little bro.**

Sam: Do I really have to hike it to Uncle Bobby's?

_Adam: You have a phone, call him to come get you_

**Gabe:... Or let you in the house.**

Sam: well thanks for being help... BYE

**Gabe: well bye Mr. I woke up on the wrong side of the bed.**

_Adam: Why do I even text w/ you 2?_

**Gabe: cause you love us baby brother.**


	15. Day 15

More Texts

Group Text- Monday- July 4th

 

Sam: wtf Gabe? why are their firework in my bedroom?

**Gabe: because you need a spark**

_Adam: where are you gabe? Dad and papa are getting mad?_

**Gabe: 4th of July party**

**Gabe: Where I meet a girl.**

**Gabe: her name is Kali Thomason**

**Gabe: she asked me out!!!!!!!!!1**

_Adam: **...**_

_Adam: did you say Kali Thomason???_

Sam: really Gabe?

**Gabe: come on guys she's like the most popular gurl in school**

Sam: don't come running to me when the gurl breaks your heart

 

Conversation- between YOU and Sam- July 28th- 4:09 pm

**Gabe: Im sorry Sammy, for everything**

 


	16. What is Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really really late Sorry

When Gabriel Winchester-Novak was 10 he thought that there was more to life than being friends with Alfie and protecting his brothers.   
The answer Gabriel found out is that there's not. There is no magical answer to why he fell in love with Alfie. Why Kali used him. Why he ran away. There is no magical answer to why his family goes to church every Sunday and they pray to a God that Gabriel is started to lose faith in.   
Gabriel knows what he growing up was told. That God is a man. And the Devil was just misunderstood. He was told to pray when he was in trouble and God will have his back.   
But Gabriel doesn't believe that. Not anymore. That was just something his parents made up so he'd go to church.   
These are all things Gabriel knows are facts.

Just like how there's no Santa and that vampires are fake, just like every other thing that he has said was under his bed.


	17. A Few Words From Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These isn't late... Who am I kidding...

Gabriel is my big brother and nothing will ever change this. I love with all my heart, and as we stand here today, a day filled with happiness I'll tell you about my brother, Who loves candy, and fell in love with the little boy who he taught the ins and outs of life too. So congrats Gabe. And make sure you treat your new Groom right! So let's raise a glass to the future of these two men!


	18. Falling from Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really what you think

They were in the ER, Sam had his Father, Dean to his right and his older brother to his left. Adam was hurt. And it was Sam fault. Adam and Sam were messing around jumping on the bed, just like their parents told them not too, and six year old Adam fell off and hit his head. It wasn't the worst thing that would ever happen to the boys, hell Sam and Gabe would give each other black eyes in a few years, but seven year old Sam was feeling guilty. Because they had never ended up in the ER before for something stupid that they did. But for now they just had to wait as the littlest angel healed from falling from grace


End file.
